


what are you here for?

by AssyEr



Series: The Mechs But They Are Trapped In This Reality To Pay For Their Sins [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Stabbing, and please do tell me cause i lost it, convos outside the principal office, if you saw it you know which one, no beta we die like men, the stabbing isnt shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: “What are you here for?” he was surprised to hear him say.Calm down Brian. Just answer him. “Oh, I have to work the lights for the school’s play, and I wanted to know if it was okay for me to skip a few classes”Or; the first time Brian and Jonny met
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Series: The Mechs But They Are Trapped In This Reality To Pay For Their Sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864471
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	what are you here for?

Brian dangled his feets on the bench. It wasn’t that he was short, or the bench tall, he could reach the floor. But he was bored and dangling his feets was the funniest thing he supposed he could do without being too annoying.

He was outside the principal’s office, sitting right in front of his secretary, Sheila. She was speaking on the phone, taking notes, so he was keeping it quiet. Even if he had been waiting for 20 minutes for something that was supposed to last only one, and he was getting kind of worried because he was supposed to be in English class by now. The teacher knew he was there, of course, but they were supposed to start a new book today, and he didn’t want to get behind too much.

Another guy entered the room then, not even looking at Sheila and instead just throwing himself onto the seat next to the one besides Brian. He scoffed at them both before crossing his arms and starting drumming, quite annoyingly, a random rhythm on the floor with his feet. The secretary looked at him with daggers on her eyes.

He was dressed in the uniform, yes, but only vaguely. The buttons of his shirt were uneven matched, and had his sleeve rolled up. And he was wearing belts. So many belts. Three or four at least, not counting the ones at his boots. How could he wear so many and still look so good?

Damn. He had been staring. Now he seemed to have noticed, for the way he was looking at him.

Brian noticed the eyeliner around his eyes, if those weird lines could be called that, and his heavily pierced ears, full with shiny hoops that made him want to grab them because he was that much of a gay disaster.

A gay disaster. He just kept staring. Like an idiot.

Brian casted his gaze downwards.

“What are you here for?” he was surprised to hear him say.

Calm down Brian. Just answer him. “Oh, I have to work the lights for the school’s play, and I wanted to know if it was okay for me to skip a few classes”

That was great, Brian congratulated himself. A casual, true response, made him look like he was holding it together. He was proud of it.

The guy, much to his dismay, seemed not, and scoffed at what he said.

Was there something wrong with it? Did he not like him? He felt oddly sad at the thought.

“What about you?” Brian tried to restart the conversation. “Why did you come here?”

He did not blink a single time before answering. “I stabbed someone with a screwdriver”

Oh.

Ah.

Was it wrong that Brian didn’t mind it that much? Probably.

God, of course he looked at him like that. He must look like some fucking nerd to him. An idiot. There was no way he could prove him different. Why had he said that? He should think better before speaking. He took his hand to his head in frustration.

He was looking at him amused, as if enjoying having thrown him out his rhythm. Brian needed to say something, now.

“We live very different lifestyles.” Why was he so dumb, how was it even possible?

Much to his surprise, he laughed. “I agree,” he told him, with a wide smile.

Maybe everything wasn’t lost.


End file.
